


Separate

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 16 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Separate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate

Katara has learned to listen to her guts a long time ago.

It’s a distinct feeling, when you’re not doing what they tell you to. Sometimes you suppress it for so long that you forget how to pick it out from the constant misery you’re probably in.

But Katara _can tell_ when she’s doing something wrong. And it’s getting worse with every step she takes towards Appa.

Aang is ready to take off. She looks back almost without thinking; Zuko is there, watching from a distance.

Her choice feels wrong, and she’s sick to her stomach. But she keeps walking.


End file.
